psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychological effects of exposure to white noise
White noise is very aversive for humans if played for any length at volume for example in an interrogation setting. At lower levels it can interfere with concentration but can also be used to mask otherwise intrusive stimuli. Individual differences in response Animal studies Animals to are affects by white noise. ----- See also * [noise References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Baltissen, R., & Boucsein, W. (1986). Effects of a warning signal on reactions to aversive white noise stimulation: Does warning "short-circuit" habituation? : Psychophysiology Vol 23(2) Mar 1986, 224-231. *Basow, S. A. (1974). Effect of white noise on attention as a function of manifest anxiety: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 39(1, Pt 2) Aug 1974, 655-662. *Bock, G. R., Gates, G. R., & Chen, C. S. (1974). Priming for audiogenic seizures in mice: Influence of postpriming auditory environment: Experimental Neurology Vol 42(3) Mar 1974, 700-702. *Britton, L. A., & Delay, E. R. (1989). Effects of noise on a simple visual attentional task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 68(3, Pt 1) Jun 1989, 875-878. *Burgess, A. (1985). Effect of quantization noise on visual signal detection in noisy images: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 2(9) Sep 1985, 1424-1428. *Burgio, L., Scilley, K., Hardin, J. M., Hsu, C., & et al. (1996). Environmental "white noise": An intervention for verbally agitated nursing home residents: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 51B(6) Nov 1996, P364-P373. *Caelli, T., & Nawrot, M. (1987). Localization of signals in images: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 4(12) Dec 1987, 2274-2280. *Carlson, S., Rama, P., Artchakov, D., & Linnankoski, I. (1997). Effects of music and white noise on working memory performance in monkeys: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 8(13) Sep 1997, 2853-2856. *Chambliss, C., McMichael, H., Tyson, K., Monaco, C., & et al. (1996). Motor performance of schizophrenics after mellow and frenetic antecedent music: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 82(1) Feb 1996, 153-154. *Chatterjea, R. G., & et al. (1980). Role of trait anxiety and induced arousal in two-flash threshold of neurotic patients: Psychological Reports Vol 46(1) Feb 1980, 231-234. *Chermak, G. D., Dengerink, J. E., & Dengerink, H. A. (1984). Threshold of octave masking as a predictor of temporary threshold shift following repeated noise exposure: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 49(3) Aug 1984, 303-308. *Chermak, G. D., Pederson, C. M., & Bendel, R. B. (1984). Equivalent forms and split-half reliability of the NU-CHIPS administered in noise: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 49(2) May 1984, 196-201. *Cherry, R. S. (1981). Development of selective auditory attention skills in children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(2) Apr 1981, 379-385. *Chung, D. Y. (1981). Masking, temporal integration, and sensorineural hearing loss: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 24(4) Dec 1981, 514-520. *Cleary, A. M., Winfield, M. M., & Kostic, B. (2007). Auditory recognition without identification: Memory & Cognition Vol 35(8) Dec 2007, 1869-1877. *Cloete, N. (1979). Autonomic responsivity of subjects with body boundary differences during white noise stimulation: Acta Psychologica Vol 43(3) May 1979, 177-183. *Collet, L., Veuillet, E., Bene, J., & Morgon, A. (1992). Effects of contralateral white noise on click-evoked emissions in normal and sensorineural ears: Towards an exploration of the medial olivocochlear system: Audiology Vol 31(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 1-7. *Colquhoun, W. P., & Edwards, R. S. (1975). Interaction of noise with alcohol on a task of sustained attention: Ergonomics Vol 18(1) Jan 1975, 81-87. *Conture, E. G., & Brayton, E. R. (1975). The influence of noise on stutterers' different disfluency types: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 18(2) Jun 1975, 381-384. *Cunningham, M., & Posey, T. B. (1974). Shock tolerance in rats as a function of white noise: Psychological Reports Vol 34(3, Pt 1) Jun 1974, 711-713. *Cynx, J., Lewis, R., Tavel, B., & Tse, H. (1998). Amplitude regulation of vocalizations in noise by a songbird, Taeniopygia guttata: Animal Behaviour Vol 56(1) Jul 1998, 107-113. *Daee, S., & Wilding, J. M. (1977). Effects of high intensity white noise on short-term memory for position in a list and sequence: British Journal of Psychology Vol 68(3) Aug 1977, 335-349. *Daum, I., Leonard, J. P., & Hehl, F. J. (1988). Development of sleep during monotonous stimulation as related to individual differences: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 23(3) Jul-Sep 1988, 118-124. *Davidson, R. A., & Smith, B. D. (1991). Caffeine and novelty: Effects on electrodermal activity and performance: Physiology & Behavior Vol 49(6) Jun 1991, 1169-1175. *Davis, M., & Heninger, G. R. (1972). Comparison of response plasticity between the eyeblink and vertex potential in humans: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 33(3) Sep 1972, 283-293. *de Boer, S. F., Van der Gugten, J., & Slangen, J. L. (1989). Plasma catecholamine and corticosterone responses to predictable and unpredictable noise stress in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 45(4) Apr 1989, 789-795. *Deluty, M. Z., & Church, R. M. (1978). Time-allocation matching between punishing situations: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 29(2) Mar 1978, 191-198. *Dendrinos, M., Bakamidis, S., & Carayannis, G. (1991). Speech enhancement from noise: A regenerative approach: Speech Communication Vol 10(1) Feb 1991, 45-57. *Deutsch, K. M., & Newell, K. M. (2003). Deterministic and Stochastic Processes in Children's Isometric Force Variability: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 43(4) Dec 2003, 335-345. *Dorman, M. F., Kewley-Port, D., Brady, S., & Turvey, M. T. (1977). Vowel recognition: Inferences from studies of forward and backward masking: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 29(3) Aug 1977, 483-497. *Drager, K. D. R., Clark-Serpentine, E. A., Johnson, K. E., & Roeser, J. L. (2006). Accuracy of repetition of digitized and synthesized speech for young children in background noise: American Journal of Speech-Language Pathology Vol 15(2) May 2006, 155-164. *Dwivedi, C. B. (1988). Priming and arousal effects in processing and recall: Indian Journal of Behaviour Vol 12(4) Dec 1988, 33-40. *Dwivedi, C. B., Singh, N. B., & Singh, I. L. (1982). Differential role of meaningfulness, white noise and intentionality of recall: Psychological Studies Vol 27(1) Jan 1982, 8-11. *Eckstein, M. P., Ahumada, A. J., Jr., & Watson, A. B. (1997). Visual signal detection in structured backgrounds: II. Effects of contrast gain control, background variations, and white noise: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 14(9) Sep 1997, 2406-2419. Additional material Books Papers Dissertations External links Category:Auditory perception Category:Auditory perception